A conventional billiard table generally requires that a large area be set aside in order to set up the table and allow the user plenty of room to play the game. For example, a conventional billiard table has a table face approximately 4.5'.times.8'. The billiard table of the conventional size is normally quite heavy, having been manufactured with a slate or other suitable stone top covered in felt, and supported by a wood base. A user cannot be expected to move the billiard table by his/herself. When installed, the billiard table is normally placed in position within a room where it is expected to remain.
During installation of the billiard table, the table top surface is leveled, generally by shimming the legs or supports of the table, and by leveling the slate itself. Once a room has been set aside for the billiard table, the area occupied by the table and the necessary perimeter set aside for the players are considered unusable or unsuitable for other purposes or activities. That is, billiard tables generally require an area that is dedicated for play.
Attempts have been made to re-use the billiard table playing area to alleviate the need for dedicating a specific area for the billiard table. For example, folding billiard tables of various designs are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,780 to Tsang describes a folding billiard table having a frame member with legs that support a billiard table face. A pair of legs disposed on one side of the main support legs are foldable, and another pair on the other side of the main support legs are liftable and foldable.
In Tsang, when the table is not in use, the billiard table face can be turned upward, with the liftable and foldable lateral support legs raised, so that the billiard table face can be turned from a horizontal position to a vertical position to reduce the room occupied by the table. This is accomplished by the user upwardly turning the billiard table face in a predetermined direction whereby the table rotates about fulcrums, and the joints of the foldable lateral support legs are folded. After folding, the gravitation center of the billiard table is stable. The folding and unfolding of the billiard table, as well as leveling of the billiard table top, are accomplished manually using a complex scheme of long and short linkages.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,799 to Chang describes a folding billiard table formed in two pieces. When the table is folded for storage, the table top is bisected and folded in half. While this may minimize storage space for the table top, the ideal playing surface for a billiard table incorporates one smooth table top of a unitary construction.
Accordingly, I have realized that a need exists for a billiard table with a full size table top, mounted on a conventional billiard table frame that may be vertically pivoted for storage. I have also realized that there exists the need for a self-leveling mechanism such that when the billiard table is placed back in the horizontal playing position, the billiard table top can be leveled, with accuracy and ease.